Ruby Goldfarb
Ruby Goldfarb is the widow of Torvald Goldfarb, the CEO of a funeral company, when Torvald died, she became the new owner, with a great mind for business she is interested in buying Emmit Stussy's Parking Lot company, she is also a major antagonist in the 3rd season of the TV crime series Fargo. She was portrayed by Mary McDonnell FARGO Emmit Stussy is the successful CEO of Stussy Parking Lots, he has a jelaous less successful twin younger brother, Ray a parole officer, when they were young and their father died, he left Emmit his old car and Rye a collection of rare stamps, Emmit convinced Ray to give him the stamps in exchange for the car, therefore kickstarting his business with the stamps, now adults in 2010, Ray asks for the only remaining stamp, Emmit refuses to give it to him, Ray along with his girlfriend Nikki plan a revenge on Emmit, Ray disguises as Emmit and takes a lot of money from his bank account. A year before Emmit's company asked for a loan to a company called Narwhal, but when they tried to return the money they got no response until a year later, when the mysterious V.M. Varga appears and explains to Emmit and his lawyer Sy that the money was actually an investment, Varga settles in Stussy's offices and forces Emmit into making him a partner of the company, Emmit and Sy after seeing he is a dangerous man, plan on accepting the deal they previously got from Ruby Goldfarb, a powerful business woman and CEO of a funeral company, when Emmit finds out about Ray's revenge he sends Sy to talk to him very seriously, Sy does but also crashes his hummer on Ray's car, this results on officer Winnie Lopez visiting Stussy's offices, and when Varga finds out he talked to the police, he pees on Sy's mug and forces him to drink it, disturbed Sy meets shortly after this with Goldfarb. After many events happen, Ray and Nikki are forced to escape from Varga and his men, hiding in a motel Ray realizes he forgot the money from Emmit's bank account, he returns to his apartment and finds Emmit inside, he tries to make amends with Ray and tries to return the stamp to him, Ray refuses, they struggle and Emmit ends up accidentally stabbing Ray in the neck, killing him, Emmit terryfied calls Varga, Varga helps him and they agree on framing Nikki for this, then Varga sends Emmit to the meeting with Goldfarb where he was supposed to be, Emmit meets with Sy and Goldfarb at a restaurant, a short while after officer Lopez and officer Burgle arrive and tell Emmit about Ray's death. Nikki is arrested but Varga's men try to kill her, but she is helped by Mr. Wrench and survives, Varga considering Sy as an obstacle poisons him sending him into a coma. On March, 2011 Emmit is more paranoic than ever, so he escapes from Varga and confesses to officer Burgle, Burgle interrogates Goldfarb, but she gets no straight answer from her, Varga finds out a way to discredit Emmit's confession and is realeased, then Varga picks him up from the station. Emmit goes to his company and finds out Goldfarb has already bought and taken over the company, Emmit then realizes Goldfarb was working for Varga all along, so that Emmit thought he had a way out of this, Emmit leaves the offices disturbed, Goldfarb is not seen again after this but is presumed she still owns Emmit's company. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Female Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Minion Category:Master Orator Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil